My New Power
by Purebred-Heart
Summary: After Lisanna returns everyone ignores Lucy! Well except for Mira, Wendy, the exceeds, Gajeel, Laxus, Levy, and Master. What nobody knew (except for Lucy, Master, and Levy) was the power she held. Read as we follow Lucy on a journey to find out the fate of the mages with her new second magic. P.S. Lucy doesn't leave the guild! Hell no! NO way!
1. The Beginning

Hello readers, I'm sorry if this story becomes terrible. If it does become terrible give me suggestions and tell me when I get something wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

Now enjoy the STORY!

* * *

 _Published: August 13, 2015_

 _Edited: February 26, 2016 5:48 p.m._

Lucy POV

I can't believe its been six months since anyone except Mira, Wendy, the exceeds, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, and the Master, in the guild talked to me.

When I try to talk to somebody they just give me a cold shoulder. This is where I got my new personality, style, and motto. Since I now am cold to people I made a motto which is, "I may look as bright as day, but I am as cold as night."

As for my style I now where an all gold long-sleeve crop top with small white stars around it and my celestial keys hanging off the hem of the shirt, a white 4 layered mini-skirt with small gold stars, white thigh-high boots with gold outlines, and a white fluffy cape with gold stars and dots scattered around it.

 _I guess I could use a strawberry milkshake._ "Hey Mira can I get a strawberry milkshake?"

"Sure Lucy," Mira replied happily.

After a while Mira came back with my milkshake.

"Thanks Mira!" I exclaimed happily.

"Your welcome Lucy," She replied.

After a while I sense Natsu coming up to me. _Now he talks to me._

"Hey Luce," Natsu said cheerfully.

"What's up?" I ask trying to be nice.

"Your kicked out of Team Natsu," he spat with no emotion.

"Haha Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. I left the team 4 months ago," I said still smiling from laughter.

"Okay you were weak anyway. I mean you bring the team and this guild down. You were only a replacement for Lisanna to mend our sadness. Now that she's back your not. Needed." He said with a grin on his face.

I growled, _I will wipe that grin right off your face_. While I'm glaring and growling ferociously, Natsu and the guild look at me apprehensively.

"Natsu compared to me you're the weakling," I said coldly while unlocking 2 out of the 5 emotions that concealed my power.

"Well if your so powerful, Luce, then lets fight," Natsu challenged boldly.

"Don't call me that, and I accept your challenge," I said coldly and confidently.

"Take it outside brats!" Master yelled.

When we got outside everyone made bets. Everyone voted for Natsu except Master and Levy.

"Weaklings first," I told Natsu, which made him mad. I smirked, _Perfect_.

Natsu POV

"Weaklings first," Lucy said.

This made me mad and I engulf in fire. She just smirked. I made the first move, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

She just stood there. I smiled victoriously.

"How vain," She spat coldly.

When the fire disappeared, the guild and I were shocked. Lucy was not injured in any way. She chuckled at our reactions and got into a fighting stance.

"My turn" she said.

Normal POV

"My turn," Lucy said. "Stardress! Leo!"

A gold light surrounded Lucy. As it died down she had different clothes and hair style. Lucy stood in a crop top designed as a white button-up shirt with a red boy tie and a suit coat that stopped at her lower back. She had a ruffled black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, and had white knee length socks with black and white sneakers. Her hair went mid-back and completely wild. (Like Loke's in the Spirit World arc)

"O-Oi, where'd you learn to do that!" shouted Natsu surprised at the new ability.

"All you need to know is that I learned a few new, tricks."

"Whatever I'll still beat you!"

"Confident much?" Lucy asked.

"Quit talking! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled charging top speed.

Lucy dodged and countered with a swift kick to the face and a jab to the stomach Leo's power adding more damage to the attack.

Natsu grunts and flies back from the impact. "Damn, that'll leave a mark"

"Natsu," Lucy whispers softly.

"Huh?"

"This fight has gone on long enough, you no longer have any right to disregard me. Not when you can't even scratch me, baka."

Natsu's eyes widen.

"I will end things here," Lucy stated.

"Galactic Spell: Star Typhoon!"

Wind starts to circulate around Natsu, who is recovering from being slapped by reality, stars with _very_ sharp tips start to appear, all continuously cutting Natsu until 3 minutes (A/N: it was 5 but that'd be cruel) passed. When the spell was finally over Natsu fell to the ground unconscious, various cuts and gashes showering his body.

* * *

Well that's all for this chap, sorry if it's short but this is only the start if you guys want me to continue pm me or comment, Kay!

With LOTS of Luv,

Purebred's Heart


	2. My Big Brother and His Tribe!

It's time for a new chapter!  
I hope this one is going to satisfy you guys but school might get in the way of updates.  
Sorry for any misspelling, skipped words, and grammar error.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.

* * *

 _Published: August 13,_ _2015 (I think)_  
 _Edited: August 2, 2016_

Recap:

Wind starts to circulate around Natsu, who is recovering from being slapped by reality, stars with very sharp tips start to appear, all continuously cutting Natsu until 3 minutes passed. When the spell was finally over Natsu fell to the ground unconscious, various cuts and gashes showering his body.

~~ ~~~Chapter 2~~~~~

Normal POV

"Natsu!" Lisanna yelled, worried for Natsu. She looked angrily at Lucy, "You didn't have to hurt _m_ _y_ boyfriend that bad, bitch!"

 _What? Why did my chest hurt when she said that?_ Lucy's eyes widen in realization, _could it be that very, very,_ _very_ _deep down a part of me still longs for him?_ Lucy scoffed, _no way._

"He got what he asked for, a fight" Lucy stated, shrugging.

Lisanna glared dangerously at Lucy, she screamed, "That fight was one-sided and you know it! I saw what happened in that forest when you were training!"

 _She saw!?_ Lucy's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Lu-chan what's she talking about" Levy asks curiously.

"It's nothing to worry about Levy-chan."

"If you say so then I believe you," the blue haired girl replied.

Lucy smiled, _I can always count on you Levy, I promise I'll tell you the complete truth about my em-_ Lucy's thoughts were cut off by Lisanna.

"You _believe_ _her_! Levy I'll tell what happened, while Lucy was meditating she unconsciously de-"

Lucy growled dangerously low, "One more peep out of your mouth and I can't guarantee your safety." This little threat managed to shut Lisanna up.

"The guild already went back inside and Wendy most likely finished healing Natsu, so let's go back in, okay?" Levy suggested.

Lucy nodded, "Sure, let's go."

Upon entering the guild Lucy, Levy, and Lisanna saw Natsu leaving the infirmary. "Natsu!" Lisanna shouted happily, running top speed to hug her boyfriend. The impact made Natsu grunt in pain.

Of course, Lisanna didn't notice this. Natsu gasped out,"Lis.."

"Hm."

"Still...in...pain."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Lisanna apologized, quickly letting him go.

"What still hurts?" she asked. "Everything but my legs and arms."

Lisanna giggled and started kissing almost every part of Natsu's body, giving him one last kiss on the lips.

"Hey, get a room flamebrain!" Gray shouted.

Lisanna blushed, _hard_ _,_ "Shut up you popsicle, your just jealous!" Natsu remarks.

Gray scoffs,"What's to be jealous of, your _girlfriend."_

Lisanna looked indifferent, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Lucy sat at the bar watching as another fight between Gray and Natsu occurred. She sighed and turned back to her milkshake.

"What's wrong Lucy," Mira asked concerned for her friend.

"Nothing important...when's Laxus and his tribe coming back?"

"They should be back any minute, I recall," Mira answered.

"Oh, where's Ezra?"

"She left on a mission."

"Kay, thanks Mira," Lucy smiled.

Mira returned the gesture, "Its okay, no problem at all, Lucy."

Lucy finished her shake and turned to leave the guild when Laxus walked through doors.

Lucy immediately brightened up, "Laxus-nii! I missed you!"

Lucy ran and jumped onto Laxus.

"Whoa, calm down Lu" Lucy only smiled and giggled.

She looked up, "Hey, where's the tribe?"

"They are right behind me," Laxus's sweat dropped.

"Hello Miss Lucy" said the oh-so-formal Freed Justine.

"FREED! It was so boring without you here" Lucy said crying animated tears.

"Oh, really, what about Levy?"

"It _was_ fun talking to her but it's not the same when your not here for me to try and outsmart."

"And how many times have you?" Freed asked smirking.

Lucy frowned, "Not once."

"So how was the mission" Lucy asked remembering why they were gone in the first place.

"Hehe, Freed got his butt kicked by the girl group we were supposed to catch," Evergreen said smirking. Lucy raised an eyebrow at Freed.

He blushed, "Hey! T-They were in b-b-bikinis!"

Lucy smiled, "Got to flustered to fight, huh?"

"Wow, it's pretty late I think I'll go home," Lucy said, turning to leave the guild.

"See ya tomorrow minna!" Lucy waved goodbye.

"Be careful Lu."

"Bye Lu-chan!"

"Have a safe walk home, Lucy!"

Lucy's POV

After hearing everyone's response, I pushed open the guild doors and walked out, breathing the fresh outside air. I start my walk home, when I see the canal I jump on the edge and continue walking. If your wondering isn't that dangerous? Really it is, but I love the small adventurous feeling I always get walking this way.

 _I need someone to walk with,_ "Open, Gate of the Canis Minor, Nikola!"

"Pun Punn!"

"Hey, Plue mind walking with me?" I asked, Plue shook his head no and we continued our walk to the apartment.

The walk home was spent with me asking Plue what's been going on in the spirit world, not that I completely understood him. Finally we arrived at my apartment, "Thanks for keeping me company Plue, you can go back now."

"Punn Pun," Plue said(?) and left in a flash of golden light.

I entered my apartment, took off and threw my fluffy cape on my couch, and walked into the bathroom. I started running my bath, then I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for dinner. After eating I stopped my bath water, brushed my teeth, undressed and got in the tub. I soaked for about 15 minutes after getting cleaned and washing my hair. Deciding it was time I got out, I wrapped a towel around my body and exited the bathroom.

I put on matching black lace undergarments, a red tank top, and white shorts. I got under the blankets with one thought, _today was a long day, what will happen tomorrow?_ I finally let myself get some sleep after a long day.


	3. Author Note 2!

Okay gotta get this off my chest! A harem it would be difficult for me because I'm terrible with couples and it will most likely be an OC harem for Lucy so you few who read this start submitting! I don't wanna do the Grand Magic Games but it's important anyway the GMG introduction is coming up in chapter 4 and the GMG battles will mostly be briefly explained. Okay I'm willing to cross Freed off the NO couple list and the

Harem idea is getting me pumped for the future it will most likely form later in the story with a mix of Fairy Tail guys and ! The main villian will be a...no I won't tell you readers I've spoiled enough. Chapter 3 should come out right after this.

Ja Ne! Minna!


	4. Secret's Out!

Hello fellow readers!  
Another chap is coming out. I love the people that gave this story a chance. I'll try to update everyday or every other day. No promises! ;)

Anyways we all know I don't own Fairy Tail and it doesn't own me.

* * *

 _Published: August 13, 2015 (I think)_  
 _Edited: August 2, 2016_

Recap:

I put on matching black lace undergarments, a red tank top, and white shorts. I got under the blankets with one thought, _today was a long day, what will happen tomorrow?_ I finally let myself get some sleep after a long day.

~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~

Lucy POV

I woke up and stretched until I heard a satisfying 'pop'. "Ahh, haven't slept that well in a while."

I continued on with my morning routine. Grabbing my usual outfit I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After turning off the shower I dried myself off and got dressed. Before exiting the bathroom I brushed my teeth. I closed the door to the bathroom and looked out of the window, _it looks hot outside guess no cape today. I should eat at the guild._

I nodded and looked at my shirt to make sure all keys were there. After checking my apartment for anything I might need and found nothing, I left for the guild.

 **~~Time Skip-At The Guild~~**

I entered the guild and went straight to the bar. "Good morning Mira," I greeted.

"Morning Lucy, what would you like?" Mira politely inquired.

"Can I get 2 cinnamon waffles, eggs, and 6 strawberries?"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

After a while Mira came back with my food.

"Thanks Mira."

"No problem, _Lu_ _,_ " Mira winked at me.

I groaned, "Mira!" _She never gives up_ _, but Laxus!_

I just finished eating when Laxus and Levy sat in the chairs next to mine.

"So Lu, Levy here told me about a certain conversation between you and Lisanna" Laxus stated.

I looked at Levy in disbelief, "You told him?!"

"Sorry Lu-chan it slipped out" Levy said apologetically.

"Lu, I want to know what Lisanna was talking about and I want to know now," Laxus demanded.

"Okay Lax but only in Shorty's office, you too Levy-chan."

They nodded and we walked to Shorty's room. I knocked on the door and entered upon hearing, "Come in." "Hello Shor-err, Master" I greeted.

"What is it, child?"

"Master I want to tell Laxus and Levy everything about my second magic."

Master agreed to my request. I turned back to Laxus and Levy, "You two might want to sit for this."

They nodded and I began the story, "The first month I was ignored I went to my mansion, I went there because I kept getting this dream, no more like a memory of my mom's secret place..."

 _ **~~Dream/Memory/Flashback~~**_

 **5 year old Lucy was walking around the garden when she saw her mom, with backpack, head into the forest. Lucy ran to catch up with her mom. "Momma! Are you leaving me?" Lucy asked starting to tear up.**

"No Lucy I'm just going to my secret magic library, would you like to go with me?" Layla asked. Lil' Lucy eagerly nodded, Layla giggled, picked Lucy up and continued walking into the forest.

After passing the 13th tree Layla stopped at the 14th tree. "Mom why are there three key holes in this tree?"

"Lucy when you get older this place will be yours so pay close attention to what I do and what keys I use." Lucy nodded and focused on her mom. Layla pulled out 3 celestial keys Capricorn, Aquarius, and Cancer and entered each key in their respective slots. She poured her magic into each key and then turned them all to the left. After a few seconds a portal opened. Layla looked at Lucy, "Ready to go?"

 _ **~~End of Dream/Memory/Flashback~~**_

"...the dream always ended at that point," I finally finished explaining the dream.

"Wow Lu-chan, your mom sounds awesome!" Levy said.

"She was Levy-chan, she was."

"Okay so, what happened next," Laxus said curious to see where this was going.

I continued, "So after having this dream constantly I decided to find out if it was really a forgotten memory or simply a figment of my imagination.

I informed Master the day before I left about my dream and that's why I was gone for 2 weeks. Now here's the part about my _Emotion Magic._ "

Both Levy and Laxus asked, "What's Emotion Magic?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like. Magic that corresponds with the user's or opponent's emotion. You guys probably never heard of this kind of magic because it's ancient, most of the people born with this power were killed by it. This being reason why no one wants to learn it."

"But Lu-chan if you knew that the magic might kill you why learn it?!"

I looked Levy straight in the eyes, "Levy I didn't learn Emotion Magic... I was _born_ with it." Levy let out a stunned gasp, even Laxus and Master were shocked.

Levy managed to sputter out, "H-How?"

"My great, great grandmother had this magic," I inform sadly.

"Anyway I'll continue, after going to the tree and finding out that the portal was indeed a memory, I went through the portal. The library was even more filled with books than when I was a child! There were books ranging from Bubble Magic to the One Magic! The library was a sight for bored eyes and everything was organized by section.

As I was looked around, I stepped on a platform and then the section on Emotion Magic popped up. I was confused until I saw a letter. The letter told me about having Emotion Magic laying dormant inside me and how if I didn't unlock and control it as soon as possible it would kill me. The letter also told me who I got the magic from and that only I have access to this section.

I read the very first book on the shelf and found out that there are five emotions to go with this magic, they are anger, fear, surprise, happiness and sadness. The magic for anger is fire magic, fear is dark magic, happiness is light magic, sadness is water magic, and the emotion I try not to experience, surprise, is explosion magic."

"Lu why don't you want to be surprised?" Laxus asked.

I sighed, "Because if I do everything within 7 meters of me will explode. I can also use someone else's surprise to explode the area around them."

"I told Master all of this, except for the dying part, and he requested that I find a way to lock and unlock this magic whenever I please. Of course I obliged and found out that meditating repeatedly will eventually allow me to unlock my Emotion Magic completely or just unlock certain emotions, this goes for locking too."

"Lu-chan does that mean your magic won't kill you?" Levy asked hopeful.

I shook my head, "Not necessarily, I can only die if I am absolutely frightened, that will allow the darkness to kill me inside out." I explained.

I continued wanting to get off the topic, "Now, what Lisanna saw was me in the midst of meditating and apparently I thought of something that surprised me and destroyed the forest surrounding me."

"Oh! One more thing I'm S-Class!" I said still excited at the idea.

"What!" Levy and Laxus shouted, eyes shooting of their sockets. The Master and I nodded simultaneously.

"Lu-chan! How?!"

"Well Master wanted to test my power and smarts, so he said if I completed at least one of the two S-Class missions I would be promoted to S-Class. FYI they were hard missions and I completed both in three weeks."

"That's why I didn't see you until the last week in the second month!" Levy snapped her fingers in realization.

"Yep!" I chirped happily.

*grumble* I blushed, "I guess all of that explaining made me hungry, haha."

"Well Lu, let's go stuff you with food," Laxus said smiling.

"Okay! Let's go, Levy-chan, Laxus- _nii-chan_!" I laughed, jumped out of my seat and skipped to the door.

When I opened the door I froze, shocked, stunned, pissed, and most of all _surprised_. _They're so lucky I locked up my emotion magic._

* * *

So how was it? What do you think made Lucy feel those _emotions_? This is the longest chapter, I didn't think I could do it. Also Laxus and Lucy aren't blood related, they just built up a brother-sister relationship. Anyways thanks to whoever reads this story.

With all her love and pain,  
Purebred's Heart


	5. Grand Magic Games! (Intro)

Okay let's clear up somethings. The Tenrou Arc has passed, there was no Infinity Clock Arc, the GMG is obviously about to start. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier.

I wish I owned it but it's way to awesome for me, what is it...? Fairy Tail!

 _Published: August 17, 2015_  
 _Edited: August 2, 2016_

Recap:

When I opened the door I froze, shocked, stunned, pissed, and most of all surprised. _They're so lucky I locked up my emotion magic._  
-

Lucy POV

"I can't believe you guys were eavesdropping!" I yelled at the people in the doorway.

I sighed, "Well I guess you all know my secret now." _I'm still hungry,_

"Alright move out the way, Lax has to buy me food." I demanded them and they moved but Laxus didn't.

"Who said I was buying you food!" He protested.

I turned to him and put on my best pouty face+puppy dog eyes, "Please Onii-chan."

Laxus blushed. "F-Fine," he stuttered.

"Yay!"

"Let's go!" I grabbed Laxus and Levy and pulled them to the bar.

The guild followed us, I turned to them, "Can I help you?"

"Well Lucy I just wanted to congratulate you on making S-Class. I'm also very sorry for ignoring you, I went on a lot of solo missions and was caught up with Lisanna. Please forgive me." Erza said apologetically and sincerely. _Erza's_ _back from her mission._

My eyes softened, "Erza you know that I love you like a sister, so also know that I will always forgive and trust you."

Erza lightened up and immediately hugged me.

I giggled but stopped when I heard, "What about us?"

Erza let me go and I looked at the guild, "I forgive you guys but it will take a while to earn my trust again." Everyone reluctantly accepted my words.

Back to Laxus and Levy, "Lax, I'm hungry."

Laxus groaned, "What do you want?"

I grinned, "Two pieces of chicken and macaroni, please!"

Laxus looked at Mira, "You heard her right?"

Mira nodded and left to make my food. In the meantime I had a conversation with Levy about the book _Things Hoped Fo_ _r._

"Lucy your food is ready," Mira informed me. I nodded and started to eat.

While eating, Master jumped up onto the 2nd floor railing, "Listen up brats, this year we're participating in the Grand Magic Games!"

I was confused, "Hey Master what's the Grand Magic Games?"

"Excellent question Lucy, the GMG is a tournament between guilds to find out which is number 1. Right now we're at the bottom of the barrel but we can rise to the top and win 30 million jewel!" Master shouted, dreaming about winning his money.

Everyone cheered, "Yeah!"  
"Yahoo!"  
"Let's work towards number 1!" Natsu yelled, louder than anyone.

I smiled, _this will be fun and with everyone's support whoever competes are bound to win._ I asked, "Who are the participants Master?"

"I was getting to that." Master smiled, "Those entering are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, and Juvia Loxar! You have three month's to train."

I smirked, _Shorty's got a plan, I better be a part of it._ "That is all, Lucy Heartfillia, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, and Laxus Dreyar go to my office!" Master ordered. _Here comes the plan._

We all entered his office, Gajeel was first to speak, "So what ya want old man?"

"Well Gajeel, I want you and the others to go to the games as Fairy Tail Team B." Master said. _And there it is people!_

"What! No way am I entering some stupid contest." Gajeel disagreed. Laxus didn't mind, neither did Mira or Wendy. I, for one was excited, "I'm definitely in, but what's in it for us? You came up with something to make Gajeel agree, right?" I asked.

Master nodded, "Of course, Gajeel is stubborn and would need persuasion."

"Oi, I'm right here ya know!" Gajeel shouted irritated. He was ignored so he mumbled his feelings.

"The winning team gets to make the losing team do whatever they want for a day." Master offered. _Hmm who would I pick and what would they do._

 _ **~~Lucy's Imagination~~**_

"Juvia! I said a _caesar_ salad not a chicken salad!" Lucy yelled at Juvia for the umpteenth time.

"Juvia's very sorry Lu-" Juvia was cut off by Lucy, "I told you to call me master!" "Juvia's extremely sorry, please don't punish Juvia!"

 _ **~~Finish~~**_

Everyone nodded, "Alright brats, go train I'm counting on you!"

Everyone yelled, "Let's do this and win #1!"

We all left Master's office and went to an empty table.

"So who wants to train at my mansion." I offered.

"Why would we want to do that, bunny girl?"

"Because you can learn more about your magic and have the training grounds of the forest, a plain area, and a mountain." I explained. Gajeel was hooked and Laxus, Wendy, and Mira agreed.

I beamed, "Awesome! We're going to my magic library!"

"Let's meet back at the front of the guild one hour. Make sure you pack enough for three months." Mira said excited. Everyone else nodded and left.

I went to Levy's table to ask her, "Hey Levy-chan do you wanna come train with me at the magic library?"

Levy nodded her head, "Definitely!"

Jet and Droy listened to our conversation and turned to walk away. I saw Jet and Droy walking away and felt guilty so, "Jet! Droy! If Levy still trusts you two then I guess I can too. That being said do you guys wanna go with us to train?"

Jet and Droy answered by sprinting towards me and Levy and pulling us into a group hug. It took me awhile to register what was happening, but when I did, I laughed.

"Well you three better go pack up and be at the guild in 58 minutes." They nodded and took their leave. I sighed and left for my apartment.

Time Skip-1 hour later-On the Train To Heartfillia Residence

Lucy's POV

I looked with amused eyes at Gajeel and Laxus. "You two look pathetic!" I laughed at them and they glared at me.

I smirked evilly, "You wouldn't glare at the only person with motion sickness pills, would you?" Gajeel and Laxus immediately stopped glaring.

I nodded, "That's better." I handed them both pills and we all relaxed.

Time Skip-In front of The Mansion (I know I'm lazy)

Normal POV

Lucy and the gang walked up to the gate of the Heartfillia Residence. "Damn bunny girl, didn't know you were _this_ rich." Gajeel said taking in the size of the place.

Lucy turned to the group, "Well training will start tomorrow so let's go in, pick rooms, eat, and then sleep!"

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Lucy's dad has passed and since she's S-Class Lucy was able to buy back the mansion.

Next Chapter: 1st Month-Training with Books!

With all her love,

Purebred's Heart


	6. AN Sorry! Please Read!

I'm grounded for a month and really exhausted from school so I won't be able to update for a long while. Right I'm sneaking on my brother's phone to get this out. I promise that after I'm not grounded I'll try extra hard to get chapters out. Again I'm really sorry!

With all her love,

Purebred's Heart


	7. Official On Hold Notice

Yea so I only got like 664 words on the next chapter but I want to get to 1000 but I kinda got writer's block for the rest (I'm _REALLY_ Sorry). Therefore I am making a new story to unlock my creativity. I have decided to post the story on Wattpad but not FanFiction. I still hope you guys give it a chance ;D

Story Name: The Demon Inside Me

Author (My Wattpad account): Devil-Warrior

P.S., This my own anime OC story, so it isn't based off any anime.

See Ya Later Readers!

PureBred-Heart is signing out!


	8. 1st Month Training With Books!

I'm So Sorry for not updating. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME IF THIS CHAPTER IS BAD! Ok enough about me let's get this story on the road!

In my book it's number 1 but I don't own it, what is it...Fairy Tail!

* * *

 _Published: Unknown_

 _Edited: August 2, 2016_

 ** _~~Training with Books~~_**

Lucy POV

I woke up in the morning, thinking about training and books. Those two things really excite me. Anyway I take a shower, get dressed in comfortable clothes, and head to the dining room. When I walk through the entrance of the kitchen I see everyone already at the table eating. "Couldn't wait for me, huh?" I faked hurt.

Mira smiled, "Sorry Lucy."

"Yea sorry Lu, but you slept like a log." Laxus chuckled.

 _A log? Seriously?!_ I shook my head as my eyebrow twitched in irritation. I stacked my plate with 2 pancakes and eggs.

"Oi Bunny Girl, what are we doin' today?" Gajeel asked.

I smiled, "Well I actually made a schedule for the next 3 months. This month we'll go to the secret library and you can pick out what books you want to read on certain magics then practice them. The second month we'll train individually with or without the books, your choice. Finally the last month we'll train in groups or pairs. Oh! The last week in the third month we'll have battles against each other" I explained the three month plan.

All of the food was gone and everyone stuffed. "Okay Lu-Chan let's go to that library of yours!" Levy jumped out of her seat and walked towards the front door.

I got out of the chair, "Back door Levy-Chan!" I called out to her.

"Right!" Levy replied. I walked out the back door with Wendy and the others close behind. I walked on the path towards the 14th tree.

When we arrived Wendy asked, "Is this the entrance Lucy-San?"

I answered, "Yep this is the portal entrance."

Laxus got impatient, "Come on Lu, the portal isn't going to open itself."

I glared at him, "Well why don't you open it Mr. Rushy."

Laxus opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and looked away. Mira, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Lily, and Carla snickered. (A/N: I didn't forget the Exceeds!) I smiled and focused back on the tree. I pulled out the three celestial keys Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn. Next I put each key in its specially made hole and fed them power. Finally I turned all keys to the left and a turquoise portal opened.

We all walked through the portal and appeared in a humongous library. Okay maybe I'm exaggerating, lets just say it's extremely large. Levy had sparkling eyes, "Wow...THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Levy's voice bounced off the walls, echoing for at least 3 seconds. Everyone nodded except Laxus and Gajeel who grunted in agreement.

I walked to the center of the library where the map was. "Alright this map shows where all of the sections are and which section is which. Find out what sections you want, go there, pick out books that will help you in *looks at Levy* _training_ , and meet me back at the front. Please, don't get lost."

~Mira POV~

I walked up to the map as did everyone else. I looked around the map to see what sections interested me. I saw a Take-Over section with the categories under it one of them being Demon Take-Over. The section was on the 5th floor and I didn't want to walk so I flew up instead.

Once I landed in front of the section, I noticed that the categories were labeled. I walked around until I found the demon category. After finally finding it I searched the shelf. "Let's see..." I dragged my fingers across the books. Ah-ha! I found some books, they're called, Adventure Demon Take-Over, S-Class and SS-Class Demons, and Legend of Alisa Most The Powerful Take-Over Mage. "Hmm, I'll have to see if Lucy will allow me to have this book about Alisa." Mira gathered her selected books and began to search for Lucy.

~Gajeel POV~

I stood at the bottom of the steps with Lily. Damn Bunny Girl, making me walk up to the 8th floor.

"We might as well start walking," Lily said.

~Levy POV~

"Darn it Lu-Chan, I want a interesting book to read on training breaks."

Oh! Right now I'm standing in the middle of the Bookworm Section. I already went to the Script Section and got three books, _Advanced Solid Script_ , _Solid Script (Possible) Unison Raids_ , and _Elemental and Rune Scripts_. I wanted to see if there were any books I might like which is what brought me here. Well let's start looking for books!

~5 Min. Later~

I carried seven books in my arms, including the training ones. Satisfied I started heading towards the stairs.

"...pick out books that will help you in _training._ " Lu-Chan's voice rang in my head. Sighing, I put three books away and kept _The Princess and The Dragon_. Hopefully Lu-Chan will let me read this book.

~Wendy POV~

I looked at the Slayer Section. "Wow! There's more than one type of slayer!"

"That's interesting," Carla said.

It's on the eighth floor, I turned to Carla with puppy dog eyes, "Will you fly me to the eighth floor, _please_?"

"Lets go child." Carla grabbed me by the back of my shirt and took off. While flying we passed by Gajeel-San who looked at us dumbfounded. I giggled then we landed. "Okay lets start looking."

~15 Min. Later~

Okay, while looking in the Sky Dragon Slayer shelf I found four books, _All About Wind Magic_ , _Sky Dragons' Lost Spells_ , _Advanced Healing_ , and _Powerful's Medical Guide_. "That's it Carla, lets head back to the exit." She nodded and flew us down, once again passing Gajeel-San (A/N: Pfft!).

~Gajeel POV~

Finally we made it. "Alright, Lily help me find some books." Six minutes later I (finally) had four books, _Iron Dragons' Secret Arts, All Dragon Slayer Elements, Methods of Meditation_ , and _History Of The Dragons_.

~Jet and Droy~Normal POV~

Jet had these books: _How To Be The Fastest Man Alive, Advanced Speed Magic,_ and _Enhance Your Speed Magic._

Droy had these books: _Plant Magic_ and _Advanced Plant Magic._

Both boys ran fast to the entrance to see Levy.

~The Celestial Section~

Laxus followed Lucy around the section, bored. "Lu, could you be any slower?" Laxus complained for the sixth time.

Lucy kept walking around, "I'm not forcing you to follow me." She stopped at a shelf grabbed a book called _Celestial Spirit Infusion_ , and resumed searching.

"There's nothing else to do," Laxus said calmly.

"You could find a book for training."

"I don't need a book to help me train," Laxus replied coolly.

"Then go back to the estate," Lucy countered.

"But then I'd be away from you."

Lucy stopped, "What?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Laxus exclaimed, stuttering. Lucy nodded, looking at him suspiciously but continued walking. She paused at another shelf grabbed another book then walked towards the stairs. "I'm leaving," she informed Laxus, walking down the steps with him close behind.

Everyone waited at the entrance for Laxus and Lucy. Lucy smiled, "Sorry for making you guys wait."

Levy and Mira got sly grins. "So, why were you two late? Did something, happen?" they asked suggestively. Laxus had a tiny blush on his face while Lucy said no.

"Okay, if everyone is good, lets go," Lucy said. One by one everyone left until it was just Lucy and Levy.

"So what are you gonna call this library, Lucy?" Levy asked curiously.

"It's not really a cool name," Lucy chuckled.

"Come on, tell me!"

"It's called Magic Central."

* * *

Yosh! I updated! *grabs shield* I actually could have updated a long, long, lonng time ago, just to lazy but this story is no longer on hold!

With all her love,

Purebred's Heart

P.S., Don't think this will be a LaLu story, 'cause it could be any pairing!

P.S.S., Magic Central was the best I could manage. Ja Ne!


	9. 2nd Month: Individual Training!

I wish I had updated sooner but I didn't. I'm really gonna try to update more. Yay!

I own nothing but my dear, precious, amazing plot. (These are fun!)

 _Published: November 24, 2015_  
 _Edited: August 2, 2016_

 _ **~~2nd Month: Individual Training!~~**_

~~Normal POV~~

It was 6 o'clock in the morning with a bright sun shining down upon the white walls of the Heartfilia mansion. Inside the walls was Lucy Heartfilia storming towards the living room with something folded in her hand. Reaching her destination Lucy slammed a colorful map on the coffee table successfully gaining all attention. Cautiously, the guests-except Jet, Droy, and Gajeel-stalked towards her.

Laxus spoke out first, "Lu, are you okay?"

Lucy focused on him, "Yes, does something seem wrong?"

"Well, you did slam your hand on the table...," Levy trailed off, joining the conversation.

"Oh... that was to get your attention!" Lucy smiled brightly.

Jet and Droy relaxed. Thank goodness, they thought, a mad Lucy is not a nice one.

"What's the map for, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asked, acting nonchalant.

"Well Gajeel if you came over here you would know, wouldn't you?" Lucy responded with sass.

Gajeel scowled but walked over anyway with Jet and Droy close behind snickering. Gajeel was about ready to knock those two off their feet. When the three boys finally made it to the table, Lucy started explain her map.

"This map covers all the areas in and beyond the Heartfilia Residence where you can train. This," she pointed to an area on the map, "big purple area is where the forest is. In the forest are trees obviously, some clearings, a few waterfalls and ponds, and a few wild animals most harmless.  
This orange area is a barren wasteland surrounded by mountains and is where I usually train, if I'm not there then I will be in the gray area which is a plateau.  
The green area is completely a plain with nothing else but a few trees and a lake, very peaceful.  
This black area is the manor. Now just tap your finger on the spot you want to train. Also there can be more than one person in an area, but a lacrima will be watching your every move so don't think about working together. The only people allowed to seek guidance are Wendy, Jet, and Droy.  
Jet! I want 1000 laps around your area, 200 sit-ups, 300 push-ups, 6 or 7 hours of magic training with stretches and exercises in between, _every, single_ _day_! Got it? Good.  
Droy! I want 100 laps around your area, 150 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, and 5 or 6 hours of magic practice depending on how long it takes to do your exercises also every day. Whatever you don't finish will be added the next day. Wendy, you can seek out anyone to ask for help, just ask the lacrima where a person is and it'll show you. Also Wendy, from time to time I will give you advice or go personally help you in certain things," Lucy took a deep breath, _that was a lot to say_.

Mira, Wendy, and Carla chose the plain, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy chose the forest, Jet, Droy, and Lucy chose the wasteland, and Laxus chose the plateau. Lucy smiled wickedly at Jet and Droy, _they just signed themselves up for extreme training,_ _muahaha_ _!_ Levy, who noticed Lucy's expression looked towards her teammates with worry, don't break them Lu-Chan, she thought.

"Alright! Let's go get packed!" Mira yelled, bouncing in place ready for action.

"Yosh!"

"Can't wait!"

"Hn."

"Heh."

"I'm so excited!"

"Wait! Before you leave I need everyone to meet me at the front," Lucy said.

Nodding, everyone went to their room to pack.

~~20 Minutes Later~~

Lucy stood in the front yard with a backpack strapped on facing her friends.

Lucy asked, "So you guys have what you need?" *nods*

"Okay, before you go you should get a map to show you the perfect place to train, chosen by me of course, and if you have a book from Magic Central please show me before leaving."

Wendy's eyebrows scrunched up, "Magic Central?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, the name of the library I came up with."

Gajeel let out his famous 'Gihi', "I thought you were a _creative_ writer Bunny Girl."

Lucy fumed and not a second later, Gajeel was sporting a gigantic bump on his head. Jet and Droy held onto each other for protection, yep, they thought, definitely not nice.

Lucy smiled, "Anyway here are your specially made maps and I already placed the spell on any books I saw, so you're free to leave."

Wendy and Mira opened up their maps and started walking northeast, Carla close behind. Laxus headed south, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Levy east. Lucy put her map in her bag.

She smirked at Jet and Droy, "First objective: Get to your training area with no help at all."

Both guys gulped, opened their maps and went in different directions. Lucy watched as they constantly stopped to make sure they were going in the right direction. She shook her head, _maybe I should give them some help...no, they'll be fine_. Lucy turned and walked towards her area, the path already memorized.

~~Mira, Wendy, Carla~~

"Mira-san do you know how to follow a map?" Wendy asked softly.

Mira smiled, "Not at all!"

Wendy sweat dropped, why does she seem so happy?

"But it looks simple enough to understand," Mira reassured Wendy.

They started walking towards their destination.

~~Fifteen Minutes Later~~

"Um, Mira-san...I think we went into a circle."

Carla shook her head and lightly whacked Wendy on the head.

"Wendy _this_ is where Mira is supposed to train! You have to follow your own map."

"Oh, sorry," Wendy and Mira chuckled.

~~With Gajeel, Levy, Lily~~

"Well this is where we part ways, see ya in a month Gajeel, Lily!" Levy shouted as she ran away.

Watching her walk away, Gajeel and Lily started sweating, immensely.

"Lily I don't know how to use a map, you?"

Lily shook his head, "Not a clue."

A sudden flash of lightning and thunder had Lily cowering behind Gajeel's leg.

"Laxus, what're ya doing here?"

Laxus put his hand out, "Gimme your map and follow."

Gajeel handed him the map and followed when he walked away.

"Come on, Lily!"

~~Jet~~

Jet fell forward, "Finally! I made it!"

Lucy towered over him in a terrifying way.

"Get up and start your exercises. Without. Magic."

Jet shot up, turned, and dashed off.

~~Droy~~

Droy was out of breath and collapsed when he reached his area. He also was approached by 'scary' Lucy. She stood there for 5 minutes.

"Droy! Get the hell up and start your exercises, pronto!"

It's short isn't it? Well at least I updated right?

With all her love,

Purebred's Heart


	10. GMG Day 1! Lucy versus Flare!

Yeah, I skipped the third month. I couldn't help it! I will just add it in as an extra someday.

Oh yeah, uh-huh, Fairy Tail is number 1!

* * *

 _Published: December 17, 2015_

 _Edited: August 2, 2016_

Normal POV

"Hello! Ladies and gentlemen!" Chapati Lola yelled enthusiastically. The crowd roared, cheering and screaming their lungs out.

"With me today, we have former council member, Yajima! Along with Miss Fiore, Jenny! Do either of our guests have words?"

"I hope Fairy Tail wins this year," Yajima said.

"Blue Pegasus is definitely going to win!" Jenny enthusiastically yelled.

"Alright! Let's introduce the teams! In eighth place we have Fairy Tail Team A, with Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lisanna Strauss, and Juvia Lockster!*crowd booed*

In seventh place we have Quatro Cerberus!*crowd cheered*

In sixth place we have Mermaid Heel!*men loudly cheer*

In fifth place we have Blue Pegasus!*crowd cheer*

In fourth place we have Lamia Scale!*cheers*

In third place we have Raven Tail!*cheers*

In second place, wow! This is a surprise! In second place we have Fairy Tail Team B, with Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Mirajane Strauss, and Laxus Dreyar!*silent with whispers*

Now calm down folks, having two teams submitted in the games is allowed."

"Ha, two teams, eh? Macky sure knows how to get an advantage." Hearing this Makarov laughed loud and proudly.

"Moving on, in first place is the guild you all know and love, the number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth!"

The entire crowd roared, nearly shaking the stadium. The teams began to mingle until the events were announced. Lucy, who's hair had grown to her waist, had on a blood red ruffled mini skirt, black combat boots, a crossed black crop top, and a belt that hung off her hip holding her keys. Everyone else had on their usual attire.

"Gajeel?! Lucy?! Master! This is a load of crap!" Natsu got up in Lucy's and Gajeel's face.

"Just 'cause we're in the same guild, don't think I'll be pulling any punches!"

"Gihi, fine by me, Salamander."

"You took the words out my mouth...Natsu."

"You still owe me a rematch, Lucy. Maybe we could settle the score here."

"You hope to win but the results will be just like our last match."

"We'll see about that, Lucy."

Natsu and Lucy competitively glared at each other. Lisanna pulled Natsu, who had a blank face, away.

Sting put his arm on Lucy's shoulders, "Sup, Blondie."

Removing his arm, she said, "What's a Saber doing talking to a Fairy?"

Sting said seductively, "Oh come on, me and you can make peace, right?"

Lucy turned to face him. Tapping his nose she stated, "I don't think so."

Sting watched with lingering eyes as she walked away.

"Hello, Lucy," Hibiki Lates of the Blue Pegasus guild, greeted.

"Hey, Hibiki. How's life been for you?" Lucy gave her full attention to an old friend and brother figure.

"Pretty normal, but it's not the same for you, huh?"

Lucy shrugged, "Guess not, but can't change that."

Hibiki pulled Lucy into a bone crushing, passionate hug. Lucy almost broke out in tears. His hugs and passionate moments, could always relax her. His comfort is why she always tried to take jobs close to his guild. Outside reassurance would always help in getting past the trauma of being forgotten, and Hibiki provided that. He was her number two go to.

Lucy squirmed out of his grip, so as not to damage any bones, and loose any tears. Before she went back to her team, Lucy smiled brightly and Hibiki patted her head.

Natsu, who saw the interaction, frowned, why were they all cozy like they were together for years? He couldn't ponder on his thoughts as Lisanna started talking non-stop. He gave an annoyed sigh, this girl... was going to be the death of him.

"Okay! Here is the schedule for the Grand Magic Games."

A huge, rock wall with writing on it rose from the ground.

Chapati, wanting to see some action, hurriedly explained the week. "For day one, we have battles and hidden, day two battles and mystery, day three battles and mystery, day four tag battles and mystery, day five mystery, day six mystery, and day seven mystery."

"Alright the first battle is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail Team B versus Flare Corona of Raven Tail!"

The crowd cheered to finally see some action. Soon enough all the guilds cleared floor, leaving only Lucy and Flare. A very short pumpkin, dressed in a referee outfit, walks in between the two females.

"Okay, ladies, you have 30 minutes."

Flare tilted her head, eyes creepy looking. "Plenty of time."

"The winner receives ten points for their team, if it's a draw, both teams get five, the loser gets squat. I want a clean, fair fight."

Lucy glared at Flare. _I will win, I will regain Master's and the guild's honor._

"Get her Lucy! Kick some Raven Tail butt!" the master of Fairy Tail _clearly_ believed in his 'child'.

"What's wrong, is the whittle Blondie scared?" Flare glared back with extremely creepy eyes.

"Stardress: Taurus!" Lucy's hair changed into pig tail buns. She now wore a cow print bikini top, black pants with one pant leg off, a cowbell choker, and white and black boots.

Lucy charged towards Flare with a shape-shifting rod.

Very quietly, Lucy whispered, "Scorpio."

Scorpio appeared right behind Lucy, so Flare wouldn't see him. About ten feet away from Flare, Lucy jumped high into the air.

"Scorpio, now!"

"We are! Sand Buster!"

Flare, to busy looking at Lucy, didn't notice the torrent of sand coming her way. When it hit, Flare flew and hit the wall. Flare staggered to her feet, swaying ever so slightly. Lucy started falling towards her.

"Weapon Form: Double-Sided Ax!" Lucy's rod transformed into a sharpened black and red ax. Flare used her hair as a shield but it proved futile, as Lucy cut through the hair and slashed her weapon on Flare's stomach. Flare flew, once again, into the wall and coughed up blood. Lucy landed on her feet, and jumped backwards a few feet away.

The crowd cheered and Chapati Lola was at the edge of his seat. "Whoa, ho, ho! Lucy Heartfilia is making this battle one-sided for sure!"

Yajima nodded, "Just what I would expect from one of Fairy Tail's resident S-class mages."

Everyone had quieted for a second, "S-CLASS?!"

Natsu was the loudest of them all. "Gramps! When did Lucy become S-class?"

Makarov whispered, "When _you_ decided to ignore her."

Natsu heard but didn't say another word.

Flare stood up, face scrunched and muscles tensed. She shouted, "I'll kill you! Hair shower: Wolf Fang!"

A huge wolf formed out of Flare's hair and made it's way to Lucy. Lucy acted just as quickly, transforming into Cancer. Hair in a high ponytail and curled, a violet dress that split down the middle at the hip and ended at her knees, and black 1 inch pumps, is all what Lucy now showed. With two red twin swords, Lucy ran at the wolf and positioned her weapons to look like an X.

Jumping, she shouted, "Multi-slash!"

The wolf exploded into tiny pieces of hair. Lucy landed and stagnated.

With widened eyes, Flare screeched through gritted teeth, "My hair! How dare you!?"

Lucy ignored her loudness and readied her next move. "Stardress: Sagittarius!"

Lucy rammed her bow into Flare, leaving the redhead feeling weak. Planning on delivering the final blow, readied her bow and arrow. Lucy nocked her weapon.

In a voice loud and powerful voice, Lucy shouted, "Star Shot!"

A beam launched from the bow, contacting with Flare and immediately sending the poor girl into the wall. She stayed there for a while before falling, signalling her defeat.

The referee, we now know as Mato, checked the fallen mage. Raising his hand he announced, "Flare is down, the winner is Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail!"

The arena completely silent, was broken by Lola-san. "W-Wow! Displaying amazing feat and strength, Lucy Heartfilia gains 10 points for her team!"

Jenny sincerely said, "I'm impressed."

Yajima nodded, "Indeed. She wasn't nearly this strong seven years ago."

The crowd roared with excitement at Fairy Tail's amazing comeback. Lucy, back in her original clothes, bowed and walked back to her team. Gajeel was the first to acknowledge her, "Nice job out there, Bunny Girl."

Lucy nodded at the praise, and paid attention to the next matches, completely ignoring the other compliments.

Chapati announced the next match, "Ren Akatsuki of Blue Pegasus versus Arana Webb of Mermaid Heel!"

~~15 Minutes Later~~

"The winner is Ren Akatsuki!"

"The next match is Warcry of Quatro Cerberus versus Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth!"

~~8 Minutes Later~~

"Orga Nanagear is the winner, with one devastating attack!"

"Now the final battle...*bleep**bleep* of Fairy Tail Team A versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!"

* * *

Who from Fairy Tail A, except Erza, should fight Jura?

This is not a rhetorical question! Please answer in the comments!

I know I haven't updated in almost a month, sorry! But tomorrow's my last day of school before break! So, Yay for everyone! I have three weeks out so I better updated and if I take too long please alert me! I _need_ criticism.

Until next time!


	11. GMG Day 1! Lisanna versus Jura!

I first though Natsu should fight but then I decided not to, via comments! And my laptop got a virus! Can you believe that! Anyway let's continue the tournament!

* * *

Normal POV

"The final match is...! Lisanna Strauss of Fairy Tail Team A versus Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale!"

Lisanna, tucked under Natsu's arm, tensed with distraught. Natsu looked at his girlfriend with mock worry. Lisanna didn't notice the looks thrown her way, didn't even hear the gossip flowing throughout the crowd.

"Isn't that Mirajane Strauss's sister?" A guy with Sabertooth gear inquired.

His friend answered, "Yeah, but she's nowhere near as strong Mira or her brother."

An older lady, a few rows down, shook her head in disappointed. "Oh dear, that poor, little lass doesn't stand a chance."

The white haired maiden managed to hear that last comment and shook her head. _No, I can win this or at least last the whole 30 minutes. If I don't who knows what would happen._

Natsu squeezed Lisanna's shoulder and she smiled at the comfort. She got up and made her way to her opponent. The girl stopped her movement when she saw Lucy leaning on the wall. Lucy had her head tilted back and arms crossed. What shocked Lisanna, was the fact Lucy that had Laxus's coat and headphones on, listening to music.

Lucy, sensing another presence, opened one eye. She sighed and pushed herself off the wall. Lisanna tensed as Lucy headed her way. Lucy stopped right next to the take-over mage.

Placing a hand on Lisanna's shoulder, Lucy stated, "Good luck out there. You're _definitely_ going to need it."

Lisanna gulped and Lucy walked off. _That was... unexpected._ The girl started walking. _Just wait Lucy, I'll show you. I don't need luck because I have skill, unlike **you**._

Lisanna greeted Jura and prepared herself.

Mato announced, "You may begin the match, kabo!"

The youngest Strauss made the first move. "Animal Soul Take-Over: Cheetah!"

She ran across the field to Jura's position at an amazing speed. Within 10 feet of her opponent, she felt rumbling and stopped. Acting quickly, Lisanna changed into a bird and soared high into the sky. A nanosecond later, a gigantic rock fist shot from underground but Lisanna managed to twist her body out of harm's way in time.

Erza looked mildly shocked, "She was able to detect that? Hm, I underestimated her."

Mira and Elfman were both worried for their little sister. They both knew there was a low chance of her lasting to 30 minutes but there was an even lower chance of her defeating Jura. Lisanna safely landed on the ground and thought over the situation. _I don't really have a take-over strong enough to break boulders, and I'd get squashed before I could land a hit on Jura._

She took a deep breath, _I'll just have to use that. I can't risk letting down the guild! I don't want to disgrace Mira-nee, Elfman-nii, or Natsu! And most of all, I want to be stronger than Lucy Heartfillia!_

Lisanna took a deep breath and concentrated. Wind started to swirl around her. It got stronger and stronger until it just stopped. Dark purple waves of power started to roll off the mage. Jura took a defensive pose, apprehensive off the girl's next move.

Slowly Lisanna opened her eyes and whispered, "Satan Soul."

Alarmed, everyone immediately shot up out their seat. Mira looked ready to jump into the field.

"Lisanna! Don't do it!" Mira screamed out to her sister.

Lucy turned to Mira, "What'll happen?"

Mira replied, "Honestly, I don't know what'll happen to her, but usually the user fights the demon mentally to take full control. There are times when the demon acquires full control, they would most likely wreak havoc as much as possible. I don't know if Lisanna can beat the demon, who knows what'll happen."

Lucy stared at Lisanna coldly, "Mira, just 'cause she's your sister don't think I'll go easy on her. If that demon goes free, I take them down, no matter the cost."

Mira sighed, "I know."

Lisanna started to undergo a transformation. When it was over, everyone tensed. Now, you would expect Lisanna's Satan Soul to look like Mira's, right? Wrong!

In fact, this take-over looked more like Mirajane's Stiri form! Lisanna wore a sleeveless, hoodless, black cloak with bright purple designs. Her breasts grew about two sizes and under the cloak was a black, open stomach one piece. She had on boots made from the skulls of the demon's victims, which were painted black. Black and dark purple marks covered the girl's arms and legs. Also a diagonal pitch black scar ran across her face. Lisanna hair was extremely long and straight with black ends.

Her purple lips curled into a wicked smile. Dark, clouded eyes sized up Jura before attacking.

Lucy snapped her to Mira, "Does she have control?"

Mira's brows creased, "I-I'm not sure."

Lucy gave Laxus his belongings. She smiled at him, "They'd just get in the way."

He grunted and put his headphones on his neck and coat on his shoulders. Lucy focused back on the match. Tossing her legs over the railing, Lucy sat down and braced herself for anything.

Lisanna was about to punch Jura, who quickly reacted. Hoping to take her out in one move, Jura shouted, "Rumbling Mt. Fuji!"

A pillar of magic erupted from below Lisanna. However, the girl emerged barely scathed from the attack and proceeded with punching the older man. But she didn't stop there, no, she relentlessly punched the man and inserted a few kicks here and there. When it was over Lisanna cackled at the bloody mess of Jura.

The crowd, guilds, everyone, even Sabertooth, gasped in horror at the scene in front of them. Lisanna laughed once more before charging a demon blast, "Bye-bye."

That's when Lucy snapped. Leaping from the edge, she did a front flip mid-air and changed into her Taurus form.

Twisting her body, Lucy landed a powerful kick to Lisanna's face. The demonic girl flew a few feet back. The demon sagged as she looked towards Lucy.

A crazed look entered the girls face, "Lucy-chan~!"

She jumped up and clapped her hands. Lucy took a step back but narrowed her eyes.

Demon Lisanna looked up completely, Lucy fearlessly stared into pitch black eyes. All of a sudden the demon was behind Lucy.

Leaning into Lucy's ear, the demon girl whispered wickedly, "Let's play~."

Lucy closed her eyes as she felt a stinging in her back. Letting out a breath, she opened her eyes, watching the broken pieces of harden cement fall past her face on landing on the ground. She watched as Lisanna maniacally laughed at her pain.

A chuckle slipped past her lips and she looked towards the sky, _I'm so, so **weak**._

An eerie voice entered her mind, **yes~ you are very weak** _._

 _Not helpi_ - **but I can help, yes?**

 _How so?_

 **Just unlock all of your powers and permit me full control~**.

...Fine.

 **Good, very good. Lucy-sama.**

Lucy closed her eyes and the darkness took over.

* * *

Half of the chapter got deleted and I didn't feel feel like re-typing it, so that's why the chapter is shorter than it originally was. Anyway, I think version is better, so yay for everyone!

Enjoy this update, please!

Goodbye now,

Purebred Heart


	12. Lost Memories

So I updated as you can see. Although I doubt anyone still remembers this story or will even bother reading it. It'll be easier to work on chapters now that my laptop is fixed. Anyway this chapter picks up after Lucy is knocked out by Demon Lisanna. Enjoy! I own nothing but the plot! ^-^

Published: August 2, 2016

Normal POV

"Lucy-chan, Lucy-chan, it's time to wake up!"

Lucy's eyes shot open and stared into vibrant blue eyes. She slowly sat up, "Wha - Who're you? Where am I?"

The black haired boy pouted, "You still don't remember me, Lu-chan?"

Lucy frowned, "Am I supposed to?"

Frowning, he responded, "It doesn't matter right now. But when this fight is over... I'll make sure to help you with your memory loss."

Lucy curiously glanced at her company. "What? I have all my memories, at least I hope so. And what fight?"

He pointed to his right, "There! Oh, and by the way, my name is Zen Matsumoto."

She closed her eyes, _Zen Matsumoto, that name did sound familiar_. _Oh well_. Lucy looked to Zen's right. _Now, what fight was he talking abo-!_ The blonde jumped up. Zen looked concerned and stood also. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Lucy-chan, what's wrong?"

She grabbed his left hand's pointer and pointed it towards the screen. "That's what's wrong! How could I be _there_ fighting Lisanna when I am obviously _here_?!"

He smiled, "Oh, that was my doing. You see, I sent a figment of yourself to occupy Lisanna while I talk to you, here."

"Okay then, where is _here_?"

Zen threw his arm over her shoulder, "Here, my darling, is your mind."

She stared at him blankly, "...What?"

"Basically, we're inside your head."

Lucy scurried away, greatly increased the distance between them. _How did this creep get inside of me?! Does that mean we can find my brain in here? What if we're standing on it?!_

Zen pouted, "I'm not a creep!"

"Did you just read my mind?"

Zen took a sudden interest in his surroundings and rubbed his neck. "No?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, deciding to move on, "So, Zen, may I ask what we're standing on, exactly?"

"It's a platform I made with my magic." Lucy took a second to examine the glittery silver platform. It had a semi-transparent glow to it. She glanced at Zen, "This is cool."

Zen started crying tears of joy, "T-thank you! That means s-so much to me Lucy-Chan!"

He leapt towards the blonde for a hug. Lucy dodged and watched as Zen hit the floor. Suddenly realization dawned upon her bringing her back to an earlier question.

"Zen, if we are inside my mind, does that mean you can hear all of my thoughts?"

Zen shook his head, "Nope, in fact, I can only hear your thoughts because of my magic."

Lucy nodded. "One last question. How can I have an individual mind from the one we're in?"

Zen sighed, "It's complicated but the you that's here is your actual body and the other you that we're in is the one fighting Lisanna, she is part of your soul I separated from your body into another body that looks exactly like you. After this conversation is over she will return to you and your soul will be whole again. "

Lucy slowly nodded, processing the information. "Anyway why did you want to talk to me?"

Zen's expression became serious. "I came to rescue you from that creep. You're here now so I can tell you this before it's too late. Before I go into details let me give you, your lost memories."

Lucy was completely lost. _What memories could I have forgotten?_

Zen answered, "Your childhood memories Lucy. Someone has altered your memories to make you believe all you had were your spirits and parents. That isn't true, you had many friends and I was one of them, we all need your help."

Lucy looked down at her hands. "What help am I? I can't even defeat Lisanna's take-over demon. I'm weak and useless just like that voice said."

"Lucy!" Zen pulled the blonde into his arms. "You are none of those things, you just need to get used to your magic and you will. Don't listen to anything that voice says to you."

Zen tightened his hold on her. "Please, don't let him take you from us," he whispered.

Lucy smiled, "I don't know why but I trust you. I would also like to get my memories back."

"Right. This may take a while."

Zen put his palm on Lucy's forehead. He whispered a spell then a bright light shone, blinding both mages. After it dimmed down Lucy was asleep in Zen's arms. Said boy sighed and kissed Lucy's head. "I'll always protect you."

 **~~Meanwhile with Lisanna~~**

The demon punched the figment of Lucy in the gut and the blonde coughed up blood.

Lisanna glared at Lucy, "What's wrong with you? You got super weak suddenly. Come on power up, this was suppose to be fun."

Figment Lucy smirked, "Sorry but the rest of my soul is being moved to a safe location for training."

The white-haired girl fumed and unleashed a series of blasts on Lucy. "Tell me where the bimbo is now!"

Lucy shook her head and coughed up some more blood, "Sorry, no can do." After saying that she was gone.

 **~~After Figment Lucy disappears~~**

Zen held Lucy bridal style as he teleported them to a remote tropical island. He carried her into his room and laid the blonde on his bed.

"Lucy...Please, you have to quickly go through your memories...before it's too late."

A dark figure appeared behind Zen. "It's already too late."

Zen turned around, eyes blazing with hate. "How did you find this place?"

Ignoring the question the figure walked towards Lucy and reached out his hand. Before he could touch her, he was blasted into a wall by Zen.

"Don't you dare lay your hands on her. You have no right, not after what you did to us."

The man removed his cloak and laughed. He brushed his red hair with his fingers and walked towards Zen, stopping when only inches apart. He glared at the black-haired mage, "You and your friends betrayed me first. Taking Lucy from me and turning her against me."

Zen returned the glare, fists clenched. "You were planning on using her. Marrying her only for her power and then controlling her against her will. You even made her forget us, all of us, when the engagement was canceled."

The redhead erupted with laughter. "You were the reason the whole engagement was canceled. I couldn't let you confess to Lucy, I knew she loved you too. So I erased her memories of all her friends, of us, just so you two wouldn't end up together. I was supposed to marry her, not you! Lucy belongs to me and when I get a hold of her we will rule the world. Whether she wants to or not."

Zen's eyes narrowed,"I won't let that happen."

"You and your group of pals can try to stop me...but Lucy will be mine no matter what. After all I have her entire guild, her _nakama_ , under my control." The mysterious man finished and disappeared.

Zen sighed and laid down next to Lucy. He put one arm around her waist and smiled. "I won't let anyone have you and I'll definitely protect you from _him_."

 **~~With Lucy~~**

"Ugh, where am I?"

Lucy looked around and there wasn't much to see, considering Lucy couldn't really see in the darkness anyway. All the blonde could make out was a door.

"Um, hello? Is anyone here? Am I supposed to go through that door?"

A little girl came out of nowhere and tugged on Lucy's pants. "Hi Lucy-san!"

Lucy shrieked and looked at the girl. Picking her up, Lucy got a better at the girl's face. Jaw dropping Lucy exclaimed, "Your six year old me!"

Child Lucy, or better yet Mini-Lucy, nodded, "Yep! Now you we have to go through the door and see your memories before the bad guy comes to get you."

Lucy tilted her head to the side. "Bad guy?"

Again, Mini-Lucy nodded, "Mhm! Zen-kun would get hurt protecting you! That's why we need to hurry!"

Lucy looked towards the door with a newfound determination. _Don't you worry Zen, I'll be in and out before you know it!_ Hand in hand with Mini-Lucy, both girls walked through the door. Towards their first forgotten memory.

* * *

Yasss! I finally finished this chapter! It took me forever to figure out how I should introduce Zen and the dark mysterious person and Lucy's lost memories all in one chapter! But I bet you guys never saw this coming! You definitely won't guess what will happen next!

;)

Peace out readers! (If anyone even reads this chapter *sigh*)


End file.
